A New Beginning
by MegaFanGurl
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are dating. Lucy's trying to move on and finds out Gajeel's in the same boat she is. These two find out the have alot in common. They decide to train together, and a new friendship blossoms. Or will it be more? Not good at summaries. This is an experiment. R&R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I did :3 hehe.**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope it's not OOC and this is just an experiment so I don't know if I will continue it. I was bored and wrote it, anyway thanks for reading it.**

Lucy was currently sitting in the guild's library reading the first book of a romantic series called 'Love & Lost'. When Natsu comes barging in screaming, "Luceeee! Lucy! I have great news! Guess what?! Guess what!"

"Jeez Natsu calm down. What is so important that you had to interrupt me, I was just getting to the good part." Lucy huffed with a slight pout on her face.

"Lisanna agreed to let me take her out on a date!" Natsu said with that million dollar smile of his that would make any woman drop dead.

"That's great Natsu!" Lucy said smiling. She saw this coming. Of course she was a little upset that Natsu and Lisanna we going to be a couple but she loved him so she was going to let him do this for his own happiness. He was always protecting her and saving her while she played the Damsel in Distress, so it was his turn for happiness. Plus Lisanna was one of her friends so she wasn't going to come in between that. Lucy was already working on moving on. "Well I'll see you later. Good Luck on your date. And Natsu..." Lucy paused, "remember to NOT take her to your house." Lucy finished with a giggle and a wink before walking away.

"Hey!" Natsu said feigning hurt, "Bye Luce!" Lucy continued to walk smiling and waving to the guild members before leaving. Hearing a faint "Bye Lu-Chan!" Knowing it was from her favorite script mage Lucy replied with a back-hand wave and exited the guild. On her way to her house she ran into Gajeel.

"Oi! Bunny Girl watch where ya going." Gajeel exclaimed gripping at her.

"Oh. Sorry Gajeel. I'm just a little bit out of it." Lucy answered. "What are you doing in this area?"

"W-what! I can't go on a walk!" Gajeel practically yelled with a blush on his face.

Lucy giggled at this. "Haha okay..no need to get offended." She smiled. "Are you doing anything important I was just going out for dinner down at that new magic restaurant and I could use the company."

"Sure. Got nothin' better to do." Gajeel grumbled walking beside the blonde. "So, Bunny Girl. Why aren't you with that flame-head that's always around you.

"Uh. Haha. Yeah the thing is I kinda got ditched for Lisanna." Lucy blabbered rubbing her head giving a fake smile.

Gajeel gave a slight smile, "Looks like we're in the same boat Bunny."

"What!? I thought Levy-Chan liked you!" Lucy sputtered truly surprised.

"Naw. Apparently we're 'just friends', I got friend zoned dude. Anyway I guess she has a thing for Jett."

"W-What?...I can't believe she didn't tell me.." Lucy muttered dejected. "Well Gajeel. Welcome to the friend zone. Where you can meet all you forever alone needs." Lucy stated sarcastically.

"Haha. You're not bad Bunny Girl." Gajeel laughed patting Lucy on her head.

"I have a name you know! And you just messed up my hair." Lucy pouted then stopped. "We're here."

Gazing to look up at the restaurant's name Gajeel almost laughed when he saw the name, 'Fairy Food'. 'Well I guess it's definitely a magic restaurant, but don't know if they named it after the guild or after the fact that fairies are magical.' Gajeel thought.

Lucy and Gajeel went to the back of the restaurant in a booth. They both picked up the menu to look for what they wanted before ordering. "I'll have a Chicken Grilled Caesar and a glass of Schramsberg Mirabelle Rosé." Lucy told the waitress before shutting the menu.

Gajeel grunted, "I'll have the Maple-Adobo Pork-Shank with a side of iron bars and a Maredsous Blonde." With that the waitress left to go get there orders. Lucy and Gajeel started talking about their feelings and how they should just move one, teasing each other. When the waitress came back their conversation changed to random topics. Lucy found out that Gajeel reads occasionally and Lucy snickered responded with 'Wow who knew the Metal Head had a brain.'. Gajeel said that at least ONE of the dragon slayers had to be smart. At this Lucy started laughing, 'True, true.' Another one of their conversations talked about their past. Lucy watched as Gajeel spoke with excitement in his voice about his dragon parent. He said despite his sharp tongue and rough treatment he loved Metallica because he knew that was his way of showing his love. Then Lucy spoke of her mom and how beautiful she was and how she'll always remember her kind smile and soft voice. The conversation had many different topics and when the realized that their food was gone they were a little sad that it had ended.

"Well. We could go on a walk, the night doesn't have to be over." Lucy said before paying half the bill. Gajeel shrugged before paying his half and walking away with the girl. Gajeel and Lucy talked, laughed, teased and pouted with each other all night until it started getting late.

"It's getting late Bunny. I'll walk you home." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, This was fun we should do it again some time." Lucy smiled. With that she and Gajeel walked to her house. "Bye Gajeel."

"Bye Lucy." Gajeel saying her real name for the first time that night blushed lightly.

**Thanks for reading. Please give me a review. Bad and Good. I'm all up for constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :'(**

**Thank you for you reviews, follows, and favorites. It's not a lot, but the fact that somebody can enjoy my story makes me happy. Please enjoy this next chapter. Please excuse all the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Lucy sighed laying on her bed. 'Tonight was fun' she thought. Pulling the covers up to her chin Lucy started to drift into sleep.

The next morning at the guild she saw Natsu and waved. "Hey Natsu. Ready for that mission today.?" Lucy walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake from Mira. She replied with a small 'thanks' and started on her drink.

"Yeah Luce. Just a second. Let me finish beating up this Ice-Prick." Gray went flying across the room and landed in a table causing it to break. "Okay, ya ready?" Natsu asked walking over to Lucy.

"Yup! Let's go! Happy." Lucy called over her shoulder while strolling out of the guild. The request was a simply capture the bandits job that Lucy picked out for quick rent money.

Lucy sighed as she collapsed on her bed. Sure the job was easy but dealing with Natsu the whole time was enough to drive her up a wall. She got up and trudged over to the bathroom to get in the shower. Lucy turned the water on, while it was warming up she got undressed. Stepping in the shower she let the hot water drip down her body while she gave another pleasurable sigh. Soon the hot water started relaxing her aching muscles and she started massaging in her shampoo and conditioner. The shower was always her place to think. She was thinking about leaving the guild for a few months to go train with Capricorn. She wanted to work on her physical power mostly but she also wanted to work on her magical power. She always considered herself pretty strong magically, she had been one of the first Celestial Mages to have most of the zodiac gates, and on top of that she can open more than one of them at a time. Lucy knew that the was a small chance that Natsu and Lisanna were going to break up so that meant less time with Natsu. They can still be partners but they'll eventually go separate ways. She wanted to depend on Natsu less and more on herself, because now Natsu wasn't going to always be right by her side all the time. Lucy turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around herself she looked in the mirror, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. When she was done she got dressed, grabbed her keys and whip and walked out the door. Lucy headed for the guild she called out Plue and started balancing on the ledge of the river. She heard the occasional 'Be careful, Lucy-Chan!' from the fisherman. When she arrived at the guild Lucy decided she was going to train to become more independent. Lucy said all her hellos to the guild members and walked up to Masters office and knocked. She heard a muffled 'come in' so she stepped in the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Master..." She called.

"Yes my dear?" Makarov said glancing up from his paperwork.

"Well I wanted to go on a 'vacation' I guess you could call it. I wanted to leave the guild for a few months to go train with Capricorn. I want to get physically stronger, so I'm not so dependent on Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Also it'll help moving on from Natsu." Lucy blushed and looked away.

Chuckling Master looked at the blonde. "No problem. But are you planning on joining another guild on this vacation?"

Lucy looked at Makarov, "What! No way!"

"Good. Then you may keep your guild mark if you want, or you can remove it and when you come back get a new one." He finished with a smile.

"I'll keep it. I like where my mark is." Lucy smiled.

"When do you plan on leaving, My Child?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well good luck!"

Lucy reached over his desk and gave him a hug. "It'll be for a couple of months. I will come back." Then she stepped out of the room.

She walked over to Mira and ordered her a strawberry milkshake. When Mira returned with her drink Lucy smiled and told her she was leaving for a few months. Mira gave her a sad look. "Well, Good luck Lucy. And come back soon." Lucy smiled and nodded then walked over to Levy.

"Hey Levy-Chan. I have something to ask you."

"What is it Lu-Chan?" Levy asked looking up from her book.

"Umm. W-well." Lucy stuttered, "Do you like Jett?..." She asked nervously.

"H-how did you know Lu-Chan?" Levy asked surprised.

"Gajeel told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked looking hurt.

"Lu-Chan, I meant to tell you. But I was, am, embarrassed about it and I feel bad for Droy. The only reason I told Gajeel before you was because he confessed to me but I don't like him that way so I told him. I'm really sorry Lu-Chan." Levy explained.

"I'm still a little upset but Ill forgive you, you had good intentions. Anyway Levy I also wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving the guild for a few months to go train."

"What!" Levy yelled. "Well be careful."

"I will." Lucy smiled giving Levy a hug. Lucy then walked over to Gajeel who was standing in a corner by himself. "Hey Gajeel. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Gajeel asked in a gruff voice.

"W-well I'm leaving to train tomorrow morning, and I won't be back for a while. I just came over to say that." Lucy spoke with a little nervousness in her voice.

"By yourself?.." He paused, Lucy shook her head." Uh. No. I don't think so Bunny. It's dangerous I'm coming with you"

Lucy could tell he wasn't going to take 'no for an answer so she nodded before smiling . After her conversation with Gajeel she told Team Natsu. Natsu tried to convince her to stay but she said she was finally doing something for herself so her let her go. Erza gave her a bone-crushing hug before smiling and sending her off. Gray gave her a light hug and a kiss on the forehead in a brotherly manner. Lucy waved before heading out of the guild. When she was saying her good-byes Gajeel went and told master he was leaving with her. When they left the guild Lucy went to pack and her house for what she needed and told Gajeel to meet at the train station at 6am.

'Well.' Lucy thought, 'This is it'. When she was done packing everything she needed she changed into her jammies, climbed in bed and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me you thoughts and ideas. And I don't know where I'm going with this story I just write as I go. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would've updated yesterday but I had to go shopping so please forgive me. But to make it up to you I wrote a Song Fic so please feel free to read that. R&R**

When Lucy and Gajeel arrived at Oak Town they checked in the hotel, ate dinner and went straight to bed. They had a big day tomorrow. Lucy was required to get up at 4am and do some stretches and mild training before breakfast, when she completed that they would move on to more hard core training. After Lucy had Lunch she would spar with Gajeel and after dinner she would meditate with Capricorn.

Lucy woke up to the alarm blaring in her ear. She groaned before smacking the damn thing off. Sitting up Lucy saw that Gajeel was still sleeping. She giggled to herself before thinking 'he looks so innocent when he's asleep.' Climbing out of the bed Lucy grabbed her clothes then walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it run and get warm while she stripped. In the shower Lucy couldn't stop thinking about the cute face Gajeel was making when he was asleep. Then her mind drifted from topic to topic landing back on the iron dragon slayer and now that she thinks about it Gajeel was pretty good looking. He was the perfect amount of muscle. He didn't have too little like Gray and Natsu where their bodies were just toned and he didn't have too much like Elfman, Which to Lucy was a major turn off. And those piercings Gajeel had were a HUGE turn on. Lucy blushed when she realized she was thinking about how sexy he was. 'He's tall too. And the long hair...' Lucy shook her head as if it would get rid of the thoughts she was having. She stepped out of the shower and got ready for the day. She got dressed in pink shorts and a black tank top since she was going to be training. Stepping out of the bathroom Lucy saw that Gajeel was waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. She quickly walked past him lowering her head so he couldn't see the blush that spread across her face.

When Lucy left Gajeel let out a 'Gihi', he knew she was hiding her face and found it was hilarious. 'That woman' he thought shaking his head. Gajeel took a quick shower because he was going to be training _with _Lucy, although the training would probably do little he need something to do, so why not.

While Gajeel was in the shower Lucy was required to jog 20 laps around the town. She thought that was a little crazy, but did it none the less. Lucy was very tempted to go to one of the magic stores to see if they had any keys. 'Maybe I'll ask Gajeel if we can check them out later'. The town had very many inclines so Lucy pace was ranging from 'turtle trot' to 'Natsu's walking speed for a job he's excited for'. Lucy laughed at the thought. When she was done she met up with Gajeel at the hotel. Lucy still had about 30 minutes before the cafeteria opened and breakfast started at the hotel so she asked if she could go to the magic store in town.

"Sure, but don't be late, cuz right after breakfast we're going to be training." Gajeel said with a stoic look on his face.

"Kay'!" Lucy replied smiling before taking off running down the street. She was excited to see if they had any keys. When Lucy arrived at the store she asked the clerk if they had any sliver celestial keys.

"I think we may have some keys, let me go in the back and see." He walked to the storage room in the back and came back with two keys. "This key is silver but this one is orange..."

"A ORANGE KEY!" Lucy interrupted the man, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Uhh. Yes. Is that a problem...?..." The clerk asked.

"No, No it's not that...I-I'll take it!" Lucy said with a big smile.

"Well Miss. Altogether that would be 50,000J!"

"Only 50,000?" Lucy muttered. "Here!" She slammed the money on the table took the two keys and walked out of the store with a proud smile on her face. She ran back to the hotel because she was excited to tell Gajeel about her luck. She arrived at the hotel right when they were opening the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You barley made it on time, Bunny-Girl..." Gajeel said.

"Ah." she said pointing her finger as if it would add to the effect. "But I did make it." She smiled before walking to the buffet. Lucy was tempted to get the cinnamon rolls but she decided against it considering she was going to end up sick and she thought that she should be eating better.

When they sat down Lucy said, "Hey Gajeel guess what!"

"What?"

"At the shop they had and orange key!" Lucy said with a huge smile adorn on her face.

"What's so great about an orange key?" Gajeel asked .

"It's said to be the Legendary Pegasus. I thought it was a rumor! I'm so happy I found it. But it takes a lot of magic power to use."

"That's great Bunny." Gajeel couldn't help but smile. She seemed like a little girl so excited like that.

When Lucy and Gajeel were done eating. Gajeel took Lucy out into a clearing in the woods.

"Okay Bunny Girl. Show me your kick." Gajeel said. "Kick me as hard as you can."

"You sure...and how does this make me stronger..." Lucy as skeptically.

"Just do it." He replied in a gruff voice.

"Kay'..." Lucy mumbled. She prepared to kick him with her famous 'Lucy kick'. She shifted her body and swung her leg around and yelled 'Lucy kick'. She hit him right in the face, she knocked him back a few feet.

Gajeel held his face, "That's a nice kick you got there."

"T-Thanks.." Lucy stuttered.

"Now show me your punch..." Lucy put up her arms and punched Gajeels hand that he extended out to punch.

"..."

"..."

"...Bunny Girl, What was that?...-_-" Gajeel asked looking at the girl like she was joking.

"My punch..." Lucy said.

"Well that was bad..." Gajeel started, "Get in the stance you would if you were about to kick someone, then when you pull your arm back shift your body weight, throw your arm but use the momentum from your body...so pretty much throw with your body." He put his hands up once more for her to punch.

Lucy threw a punch and it was enough to make his hand go back a little bit. They spend the morning working on Lucy's punches.

**I wanted to write more but my family is going on vacation next week so I'm busy packing and yesterday I had to go brides maid shopping so it's been kinda busy but I'll try to update a longer chapter when I get back. **


End file.
